


A New (Annoyance) Master

by WestOrEast



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Brainwashing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Satsuki would much rather take care of her paperwork, not have her ass get played with. But since she doesn't have a choice in the matter, she just has to take care of the boy behind her.





	A New (Annoyance) Master

  
There was an odd humming sound. Satsuki looked around, but couldn’t tell where it was coming from. After a few minutes, she dismissed it from her mind, and went back to focusing on her paperwork.  
  
She had only gotten a few pages filled in when there was a knock on the door. Satsuki sighed, closed her eyes, and counted to ten. Only then did she turn to her office door. She made sure her face was expressing maximum displeasure without crossing the line into outright anger before she said anything.  
  
“Come in!” She barked, crossing one long leg in front of the other.  
  
The door opened, revealing a skinny, short, unassuming boy on the other side. He swallowed as Satsuki fixed him with a glare, and hurriedly entered the room.  
  
“Well?” Satsuki asked, glancing down at the paperwork covering her desk.  
  
“Ah, hello, Lady Satsuki,” the boy said nervously, doing his best to keep his back straight and his hands at his sides. “I’m Itami.” He took a deep breath, while Satsuki waited for him to get on with it. “I’m here to master your ass. Is that okay?”  
  
Satsuki’s thick eyebrows drew together as she stared at the presumptuous little… She blinked, and almost rubbed her eyes before remembering her decorum lessons. That was… that was odd, but the humming she could hear told her that it was alright. Why was it alright? That was something she was less sure about.  
  
“I, yes,” Satsuki said, getting a grip on herself. “Come in. And close the door behind you.”  
  
The boy, Itami, did so. There was a large, relieved smile on his face as he got closer to Satsuki. Satsuki hoped that mastering her ass wouldn’t take too long. This paperwork would not go away on its own.  
  
“First,” Itami said, his voice trembling a bit, “I want you to strip naked.”  
  
Satsuki stared at him for a minute, wondering how on earth Itami thought he was going… then she listened to the hum a bit more. It told her that stripping naked was perfectly alright. Especially in front of someone else. Especially if that someone was Itami.  
  
Satsuki stood up and begin undressing. Her blouse went first, Satsuki neatly folding up the white garment and putting it on an unused chair. Her bra followed, and Itami made an excited noise as Satsuki’s large breasts bounced free. Then she bent forward to grab her thigh-high, high-heeled boots.  
  
“No!” Itami said quickly. “I want you to leave those on.” He giggled, pressing a hand against his crotch. “They make your butt look _really_ good.”  
  
Satsuki had to agree that her body’s natural beauty, especially her rear, was enhanced by her choice of clothing. Especially her boots. She left those on, even though it made removing her skirt and panties far more difficult than it had to be. Still, she managed it, and was soon left naked except for her shoes in front of a boy she could barely recall ever meeting before.  
  
And Satsuki hoped that would be the end of it. She had a very packed schedule, and she was wasting time doing this. She was supposed to finish this paperwork in forty minutes, and then she had a budget meeting to attend, and then some one on one time with Nonon.  
  
Itami walked behind her. Satsuki glanced over her shoulder as he knelt down behind her, his face only ten centimeters away from her rear. She could also see that he had pulled his dick out and was starting to masturbate.  
  
“Okay,” Itami said, his voice a bit tense and breathless, “I want you to start making that ass _dance_.”  
  
Satsuki rolled her eyes and started clenching and relaxing the muscles in her lower back, thighs and butt. She also swung her hips from side to side a bit, making her rear properly jiggle as she made her ass ripple and dance.  
  
Satsuki couldn’t see Itami, but she could still tell that he was masturbating. She didn’t really care about that. What he did while watching her shake her ass, making her large, firm cheeks jiggle and slap against each other, wasn’t really her problem.  
  
“Amazing,” Itami said, his voice sounding a bit choked. “God, that’s absolutely amazing.”  
  
Satsuki nodded, glancing down at her desk. She wondered how long this was going to take. Hopefully he would cum soon and let Satsuki get back to her work.  
  
“Okay,” Itami said, his hands reaching up and grabbing Satsuki’s butt, fingers sinking in and kneading the firm muscles underneath Satsuki’s silk smooth skin, “I want you to lean forward, over your desk.”  
  
Satsuki did so. She had planned to just rest her palms on the desk, her arms straight. But Itami pushed forward on her back, bending her further and further forward, until she ended up with her large, bare boobs pressing against the desk. Satsuki was aware of how much this made her butt stick out, and she was quite sure that was the point of all of this.  
  
Her thoughts were confirmed when Itami started to grope her rear. His hands grabbed at her butt, kneading and massaging it as he worked Satsuki’s large, firm ass over. And he did more than just grope her.  
  
He was also spanking Satsuki. Every ten seconds or so, he’d withdraw his hands, and then slap his palm against one of Satsuki’s cheeks. That made her butt wiggle even more than Satsuki was able to do on her own.  
  
Satsuki wished this wasn’t so distracting. She wasn’t able to get any paperwork done while she was getting spanked and groped. And there was the arousal that was starting to form inside of her. It wasn’t very hot or demanding just yet, but it was growing with every touch. Both the spanking and the groping were contributing equally to the horniness that Satsuki was feeling.  
  
Satsuki stayed staring straight ahead as her ass was used. Her fingers slowly clenched and then relaxed as she felt the arousal growing and growing inside of her. Not that Satsuki planned to do anything about it, of course.  
  
Itami hadn’t given her any instructions about how to handle her arousal, and Satsuki certainly wasn’t going to do something she wasn’t told to in his presence. And when he left, Satsuki would be far too busy to waste time masturbating.  
  
That sort of thought helped Satsuki deal with how her ass was being treated. Not that she was _complaining_ about that treatment, of course. Even if someone other than Itami had been doing it, Satsuki wouldn’t have complained.  
  
She just kept on bending over the desk, waiting for Itami to tell her what do next. And she thought that might take a while. He was _really_ enjoying feeling up her ass. He was even making huffing sounds, and occasionally, there was only one hand groping or spanking her. Satsuki was sure that was when he was pausing to masturbate, pumping his hand up and down his shaft to the sight (and feel) of her naked butt.  
  
“God, your ass is just so perfect,” Itami said, his fingers sinking down through the soft fat of Satsuki’s rear to grope at the firm muscle underlaying it. “Like a _dream_…”  
  
Satsuki nodded, wondering if he was going anywhere with this. And if he was going to notice the arousal she was producing, that was starting to drip out of her and run down onto her desk. She’d have to clean that up before she started working again. _Another_ thing to take care of before she could get back to her schedule.  
  
“Your entire body is wonderful, Lady Satsuki,” Itami said, his voice breathless as he kept on spanking Satsuki.  
  
“Mm-hmm,” Satsuki replied, drumming her fingers on the desk and staring at the clock. She did _not_ want to miss her meeting. She hoped this got resolved soon.  
  
“Lift one leg up and rest it on the desk,” Itami said.  
  
Satsuki did as she was told to. The position wasn’t the most comfortable one possible, but she was flexible enough to manage it. She wondered what was going to happen next, and how long it would take.  
  
“Okay,” Itami said. Satsuki could practically see him rubbing his hands together. “_Now_ I want you to make that ass of yours dance.”  
Satsuki sighed heavily as she got to work, swinging her hips from side to side and working her muscles once more. She could feel her large, firm rear moving around behind her. And she could hear Itami’s heavy, excited breathing as he watched. And, undoubtedly, masturbated.  
  
Satsuki knew she had an excellent ass. But _all_ of her body was excellent, from her scalp down to her feet. But Itami was certainly focused on just one part of her. She wondered if that went for every girl he was interested in, or if she was a special case.  
  
“I’m going to fuck it,” Itami said suddenly. “I’m going to fuck that wonderful, wonderful ass of yours.”  
  
Satsuki was far too well-mannered to roll her eyes and sigh at that. Couldn’t he use Ryuko for that? Satsuki’s sister did _not_ have the busy schedule Satsuki herself did. It would be far easier for Ryuko to take care of this person’s needs instead of intruding on Satsuki’s precious time.  
  
Satsuki didn’t actually tell Itami to stop, though. That would just be wrong. She wasn’t entirely sure _how_ it would be wrong, but she was sure it would be.  
  
Satsuki reached behind her and pulled one of her cheeks to the side, exposing her asshole. She squeeze down tight, sure that Itami would appreciate the visual of her fingers digging into her butt.  
  
“Well?” Satsuki asked, wondering if she would be able to review any of the routine paperwork while she got fucked in the ass. “What are you waiting for?”  
  
Almost instantly, Satsuki could feel something hot and hard pressing against her rear entrance. She didn’t need to wonder what it was. She was glad, though, that she had kept on cleaning herself out. That would make this process _much_ more hygienic.  
  
And then Itami was sliding into her ass. Satsuki let out a soft sigh as she felt a surprisingly large shaft entering her. Entering her pretty fast, too. Itami wasn’t very slow-paced or gentle with his thrusting. He slammed into Satsuki over and over again, forcing her to accommodate the large shaft as it entered her over and over again, spearing deep inside of her before withdrawing, only to do it all over again.  
  
Satsuki quickly realized that she wasn’t going to get anything done while she was getting fucked like this. So she just propped her chin on her folded hands and let her mind wander as Itami thrusting into her over and over again.  
  
Mostly, Satsuki listened to the hum. She still didn’t know where it was coming from. Or what it meant. But it was calming to listen to. Very calming indeed. As Satsuki’s body rocked back and forth from Itami fucking her, she tried to really _focus_ on what she was hearing.  
  
Satsuki never was able to pin it down precisely. But it was so nice and relaxing to listen to, that she really didn’t mind. She could just keep on letting the electronic buzzing sink down through her brain, filling her mind up with calming thoughts. It was surprisingly nice.  
  
Having her ass fucked by Itami wasn’t as nice. It wasn’t _bad_ or anything, but Satsuki, even through the calming haze of the humming, was aware of so many other things she would much rather be doing instead of having her nearly naked body get used by someone she barely even knew.  
  
Itami was enjoying himself, though. He was enjoying himself quite a bit. He was fucking Satsuki’s ass quite hard and fast, stretching her out to a degree that Satsuki wasn’t used to. And his hands were quite busy exploring Satsuki’s body, concentrating on her ass, mostly. Occasionally he grabbed at her thighs or tugged at her hair, but mostly he focused on groping and pinching and spanking Satsuki’s rear.  
  
Satsuki was fine to let him continue to do so. She’d much rather work on the administrative details that kept on piling up, but she certainly wasn’t going to _tell_ Itami that. That, somehow, just didn’t seem like the sort of thing Satsuki should be doing. Not at all.  
  
“God,” Itami groaned, all ten of his fingers digging into Satsuki’s ass cheeks, “you’ve been teasing me with this big damn ass for _years_.” He slapped Satsuki’s butt, making the cheeks sway and rub against each other. “But now I _own_ this fucking ass. You hear me?” He demanded, spanking her again. “Your butt is all mine.”  
  
Satsuki hardly thought of it as teasing. But she did admit that her outfits showed off her rear quite well. And if Itami thought that he owned Satsuki’s ass, then he owned her ass. There was no other way about it.  
  
“Yes,” Satsuki said, acknowledging Itami. “You can do what you want to my rear.”  
  
“Damn straight,” Itami said, giving Satsuki’s rear another slap.  
  
Satsuki thought that she was going to have a _very_ red ass by the time this was done. She’d have to check with a mirror to see if there were distinct handprints, or if all of her rear was just one uniformly red shade. Either way, she supposed she’d be rather tender for the next few days, and would be spending some time standing.  
  
But if that was what Itami wanted to have happen, that was what would happen. Satsuki dismissed those thoughts from her mind as she was jolted back and forth along the desk  
  
Satsuki was still getting turned on from how she was being fucked, but she didn’t think she was going to cum from it. The arousal building up inside of her wasn’t building up _fast_ enough to make her cum. Not unless this lasted for a lot longer than she thought Itami had the stamina for, or if he started to stimulate her in her preferred ways, paying attention to her pussy or her boobs.  
  
No, Satsuki thought that only Itami was going to cum from this. And that was quite alright. She didn’t _need_ to cum.  
  
“God, fuck, yes,” Itami groaned. He blasphemed so much, Satsuki wondered if he was Christian. “Gonna cum, I’m going to cum right inside this fat ass of yours!”  
  
Satsuki didn’t see a need to respond to that. She just let Itami keep on roughly thrusting into her, as his fingers dug down onto her rear. She reached out and stopped a box of paperclips from getting jolted off of the desk. That seemed far more important to her than the news that she was either about to have her anus filled with semen, or to have her rear decorated with cum.  
  
Satsuki could feel Itami speed up. She was actually somewhat impressed with that. She would have thought that he _could_ go any faster, but he was managing it, for a short while at least.  
  
A _very_ short while. After just a few seconds of that frenzied thrusting, Itami came to a halt, completely buried inside of Satsuki. She could feel his hips pressing against her rear. And she could feel his cock twitching inside of her, pressing against her inner walls as it pulsed.  
  
And then Itami started to cum. Started to cum a great deal, in fact. Satsuki hadn’t been expecting this much semen. It was shooting even deeper inside of her than his shaft had reached, and Satsuki found herself squirming, trying to cope with the warm feeling filling up her insides.  
  
It was quite hot cum, too, and that made Satsuki squirm as well, as she felt the hot, thick, sticky, large load filling up whatever stretch of her ass Itami hadn’t managed to reach. She could hear Itami’s panting, ragged breathing, as his fingers dug down into her butt. She squeezed down, curious to see if she could get a tight enough grip on his cock to make him comment.  
  
“Fuck,” Itami moaned, still kneading Satsuki’s ass. “Fuck, that was even better than I thought it would be.” He sounded _very_ satisfied. “And I thought getting a chance at your ass would already be divine.”  
  
He pulled out of Satsuki, his cock already fairly soft and limp. On a sudden impulse, Satsuki reached back and grabbed her cheek again, pulling it to the side. She could feel semen trickling down, out of her rear, and thought that Itami might appreciate the sight.  
  
The flickers of arousal inside of Satsuki had never risen to a very high level. And now they were already ebbing, sinking back into nothing more than a general heat inside of her lower stomach. Well, that would be mildly distracting for the rest of the day, but Satsuki _certainly_ wasn’t going to waste time masturbating to dispel it.  
  
Itami appeared in front of Satsuki, pulling his pants up and fastening them. He leered down at Satsuki.  
  
“That was great, Lady Satsuki. You’ve got everything I’ve got,” he lightly slapped his crotch, “for today. But I’ll be back tomorrow to give you another round of fucking.” He winked at Satsuki. She nodded her head in acknowledgment.  
  
Itami turned and sauntered out of the room, whistling a tune as he went. Satsuki watched him go, glad that he had shut the door behind him. Then she sighed and straightened up. That meant some more semen leaked out of her rear but that was fixable.  
  
Satsuki ran over the mental list in her mind. Clean up, get dressed, and do as much paperwork as she could before the meeting started. And then bring the rest of it back home to work on tonight.  
  
And adjust her schedule so that when Itami visited her tomorrow, he wouldn’t be interrupting anything. Yes, that seemed to take care of everything. Satsuki nodded in satisfaction.  
  
It was nice to know what the future was going to hold.


End file.
